User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Adventures with Charles part 1
Introduction This has to do with the events featuring Michael since the party where Gary's gang and the Townies intervened. It shows his side of his adventures with Charles. A rumor starts about Charles (that he's gay) and rushing to the aid of his friend he plans on finding the heart of this rumor and destroying it. Also Halloween is growing near and Michael's girlfriend might be coming from California all the way to see him to spend Halloween with him. Three days since the party, Tuesday 8:09 AM Michael arrived at the school earlier then expected and decides to go hangout in the Library. He sees the Nerds all huddled together playing their games at a table. "Playing with yourselves again?" Michael jokes, and they all turn around to look at him. Melvin speaks up, "this is the ability of human achievement." He says with a hint seriousness in his tone. "And you joke about it." "Calm down Melvin," Michael replies. "How do you play it anyways?" The Nerd second in command gives Michael a real playful grin. "Alright it goes like this." Melvin was inspired by Michael's ability to try Grottos and Gremlins before being so judgemental about it. "Checkmate motherfucker," Michael says, beating Melvin in their first meeting in the Roleplaying game. Melvin looks at him with fake suscpicion. "are you sure this is your first time playing?" He jokes. "You have been taught well young Michael," Melvin states, "it was fun playing against the new generation of Knights, but I must go." Melvin leaves and now Michael realizes that he played with Melvin for well over 45 minutes. So he had about six minutes until class started he got up and went to the main building. When he walked in the front of the main building a tall familiar redhead approached him. Michael gave her a slight glance then turned to keep on walking. "So is it true that Charles is gay?" She asked out of the blue. Michael stopped instantly. "Who told you this?" He questioned. She chuckled. "It isn't important where it came from, it's important whether or not it's true." Michael turned to her. "If he dated you," Michael started. "Then I'd go gay too, but he hasn't and I'm pretty sure he isn't gay. What does it matter to you anyways?" It was Michael's turn to question her. "Trying to be little miss center of attention and dig up dirt on people? Just like my 'fight' with Hopkins?" Michael said, she turned red. Her game had been turned against her. "He is gay." Was her comeback, "he got in a fight with Peanut yesterday, he likes them greasy," then she ran off not even giving Michael time to reply to her retarded accusations. The class bell rang and Michael now had Art. Michael came into the Art classroom and sat down next to Jimmy. "Hey, what's up mister king?" Michael joked. He was aware of Jimmy's standing at Bullworth. He was the king of the school, plain and simple. Jimmy started drawing a picture of what looked like Ms. Philips. "Got the hots for a teacher in her thirties?" Michael asked showing his sarcastic side. "That's cute." He joked. Jimmy looked up from his paper. "Shut up. What do you have?" "A girl back in California," he replied, "long distance relationships are tough, but we've managed to work out so far." Michael continued on. Jimmy nodded, "aren't relationships tough in general?" Jimmy replied Michael wasn't very interested in Art and he kept thinking about what Christy said, he didn't believe her but he couldn't believe that she would stoop that low. Got to love American women, He joked to himself. He started just doodling and before he even knew it class was out. Ms. Philips came up to him as he was lost in thought. "Michael, do you know where you are?" She asked him as he came out of his daydreaming slumber. "McDonalds, may I take your order?" He joked and she laughed. Michael got up and went to his locker. He opened it and grabbed out a ham sandwich. He ate it, taking big bites out of it. He enjoyed every bite of it. "Hey, what's up Mike?" C-Money said approaching him. Michael turned to look at him "Hey, dude. So I heard about your date with that other girl." Michael replied. "Oh, her..." C-Money said, he still remembered his old girlfriend that said things about him. "It's okay dude, she wasn't the one and hitting her was the worst thing you could do." Michael said. "Redemption is always a choice." C-Money look inspired. "I'll see you later," he said leaving Michael alone to his thoughts. Michael then went to find Charles and put this rumor to rest. Michael searches around every and then finally comes up on him in the sitting on the wall in the parking lot. "Hey Charles," Michaelsays sitting down right next to him. He gets a text from Nicole and sends one back. At this point Charles comes back from his musical trance to see Michael. "Hey Michael." He replies. Michael noticed he was listening to Stevie Ray Vaughn. He wasn't really Michael's favorite but he was alright. Michael thinks about Charles and his little rumble with the Greasers. "What are you doing here?" He asks Charles, entirely unsure of his intentions at this point. "This is Greaser turf, they could get you right here," he brings already known information through Charles head. Charles gives him a slight glance then chuckles. "Where'd you here about that?" "That gossiping bitch Christy," Michael replies, he seems utterly surprised. He hasn't done anything to her. "Word spreads fast," he finishes. ''She'll be on Fox News someday. ''He thinks to himself. "So, you like Stevie Ray Vaughn?" Michael asks, not entirely out of the blue since it was his choice of music. Charles shakes his head. "No, I only like some of his songs," he replies. Soon they're both singing and they sit there for awhile, singing to the tunes that were playing on the radio. "And you were right about Christy," Charles says. "She is a gossiping bitch!" He exclaims. "I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up working for E News!" He continues, frustrated with her antics. "Hey speaking of chicks," Michael started, his stubborn curiosity obviously getting the best of him. He knew he should stop but continued on anyways. "Can I ask you something?" He finished, he laughs just a little bit at Christy's accusations and then he stops, thinking Charles might take this the wrong way. "I haven't seen you flirt with any chicks and Christy said you were.." Charles stops him, mid sentence. "Don't finish I know what you're gonna say." Charles tells him the whole story of the girl he likes back where he's from and they go to find Christy. They see her and C-Money starts loading off on her. He tries to get her to stop gossiping altogether but she starts acting rude and snobbish. ''Got to love the East Coasters, ''He thought to himself. Charles calls Christy a whore. She fires back and Michael takes a shot of his own. "You're the bitch that spreads rumors." He fires at her. Christy leaves after a few more insults from Charles corner. "Hey dude, lets go to the bleachers and hangout." Michael says, and they leave. Then they run into Ted, of course these two exchange insults and it results in Charles knocking Ted senseless. Then the Prefect Seth sees them. "Hey, man we should get out of here." Michael says, casually. They walk off leaving Ted there to swallow his pain. "Hey, Charles. I got to go." Michael says leaving Charles to himself. It was time for class and Michael had Gym today. When Michael got there he saw the new Gym teacher was his headcoach, Tony. For the past few weeks they had substitutes and now Tony was finally here. Tony was Michael's MMA instructor down at the gym in Old Bullworth Vale. "Hello ladies and gentleman." Tony said politely. Tony was short, at about 5'6" but he could probably knock the hell out of anyone at this school. He was athletic and never stopped, he brought conditioning to a whole new level. Michael didn't even think the things he did was humanly possible. When they sparred he gave Michael one hell of a time. "Today we will wrestle. Michael vs Damon," there were boos when Michael's name was heard and loud cheers when Damon was called out. Michael laughed to himself, as he knew that this big ape was going to be mince meat soon. The two were in their wrestling gear. They waited in their corner and the bell rang, Damon came out viciously. He took Michael down but that was part of the plan. Michael had him in the guard and reversed him quick, now Damon was on his back and he was struggling under Michael's strength. Damon tried rolling over onto his stomach leaving his back exposed. Michael didn't think he'd give up his back that easy. He quickly grabbed Damon's neck and choked him out. With that it was all over. Michael raised in arms in cheering, then Greg came over to him. "Nice job Mike." He said. Michael got changed and they both went and hung out in their dorm room. "You talked to Charles yet?" Michael asked. Greg shaked his head. "Anyways, is there any strip club in this shithole." Michael starts his list of complaints, "I'm on fucking withdrawal here!" Greg laughs. "Gay strippers." Greg retorts, they both laugh. "You know it!" Michael replies, sarcastically. They hangout for around two hours then Michael leaves to train. Category:Blog posts